tardisfandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Molly O'Sullivanová
Mary "Molly" O'Sullivanová, později Mary Carter, byla irská společnice osmého Doktora. Stala se zdravotní asistentkou z Voluntary Aid Detachment ve Francii během 1. světové války. Když osmý Doktor regeneroval na Karnu, Molly byla poslední společnicí, kterou si pamatoval. (TV: Noc Doktorova) Život Dětství Molly se narodila roku 1891 jako dcera Patrica a Cathy O'Sullivanových. (AUDIO: Tangled Web) Celkem měla 7 sourozenců, ale všechny z nich přežila. (AUDIO: Fugitives, X and the Daleks) Dva z bratrů a tři z jejích sester zemřelo ještě před dosažením jejich 5. narozenin. Měla další na bratry, Patrica a Liama. Patrick se přidal k britské armádě za 1. světové války, kde by zabit během prvního dne ve Francii, zatímco Liam zůstal v Irsku, ale byl zabit anglickou hlídkou. (AUDIO: X and the Daleks) Když Molly měla 2. narozeniny, „ztratila se v bouři“ a vpadla do spárů Kotrise. Kotris vzal Molly na svou TARDIS a naplnil ji retrogenitorovými částicemi. Pak ji navrátil domů rodičům. (AUDIO: Tangled Web) Retrogenitorové částice ji způsobily neobvyklou temnou barvu očí. Lidé si ji kvůli jejím temným očím dobírali, zejména když byla malá nebo když vstoupila do domácích služeb. Nicméně to ustalo, když zmlátila každého, kdo se ji za to vysmíval. (AUDIO: X and the Daleks) Setkání s Doktorem : The Great War)]] Před vypuknutí 1. světové války Mollly pracovala jako pokojská u rodiny Donalsonových v Eaton Place v Londýně. Zde se stala kamarádkou jejich dcery Kitty, která v ní viděla svoji sestru, kterou nikdy neměla. Když se Kitty stala členkou VAD (Voluntary Aid Detachment) ve Francii, Molly se ji stala také, jelikož věděla, že její paní potřebuje někoho, kdo by ji chránil. Po několika měsících ve službě Francii se Kitty nakazila infekcí vojáka, kterého ošetřovala. Místo infekce ji však zabil odpadlý Pán času Kotris a Dalekové. Molly se s osmým Doktorem poprvé setkala ve Francii krátce poté, co byl zraněn yperitem a odevzdán s ostatními zraněnými muži do péče VAD. Potom, co byli později pronásledováni Daleky přes zem nikoho, Molly vstoupila na palubu TARDIS a začala s Doktorem cestovat. (AUDIO: The Great War) První místo, které Molly s Doktorem navštívila, byl Dunkirk v roce 1941. Moc dlouho tu nezůstali, protože se znovu objevili Dalekové, kteří je pronásledovali skrze město. Dále byli pronásledováni v Londýně roku 1972 a na planetě Halalka. (AUDIO: Fugitives) Krátce po opuštění planety Halalka se zdálo, že Doktor s Molly přistáli na Skaru, kde objevili Daleky, ze kterých se po vyhynutí Pánů času stala mírumilovná stvoření. Ačkoliv později bylo odhaleno, že se jednalo pouze o simulaci. (AUDIO: Tangled Web) Páni času Molly a Doktora nasměrovali na planetu Srangor, kde Molly zjistila, že do ní byly implantovány retrogenitorové částice. Jejich efekt byl vymazán, když Straxus (mladší verze Kotrise) byl zabit, díky čemuž Kotris a vše, co provedl, bylo vymazáno z historie. Molly odešla z TARDIS hned poté, co se zmaterializovala ve Francii během 1. větové války. Molly si totiž uvědomila, že díky vymazání Kotrise a jeho činů z historie, bude Kitty stále na živu, a proto se musí o ní postarat, jak také slíbila. (AUDIO: X and the Daleks) Molly se vrátila do Londýna a zůstala na adrese 107 Baker Street. Roku 1918 se zde s Doktorem znovu setkala a utkala se s Viyrany. (AUDIO: The White Room) Doktor a Molly cestovali na loď Orpheus, kde se Molly poprvé potkala s Liv Chenkou. Krátce poté, loď byla napadena Eminencí, která začala ovládat členy posádky. Po poražení Eminence se k nim Liv přidala. (AUDIO: Time's Horizon) Další zastávka Molly, Liv a Doktora byla v Londýně během 70. let 20. století, kde Molly pomohla porazit Vládce a Eminenci. Po jejich prohře Molly zůstala na 107 Baker Street a očekávala Doktorův návrat z Nixyce VII. Jednoho dne slyšela klepání na dveře. Šla otevřít a následně byla unesena Vládcem a Sally Armstrongovou. (AUDIO: Eyes of the Master) Vládce poupravil její vzpomínky, přičemž sebe nahradil za Doktora, aby si získal její důvěru. (AUDIO: Rule of the Eminence) Vládce vzal Molly na planetu Heron's World, kde se stala součástí Vládcova experimentu – předávání některých jejích retrogenitorových částic na jiné lidi. (AUDIO: The Death of Hope) Vládce ji následně umístil do počáteční teleportační kapsle, jelikož doufal, že tím získá kontrolu nad Eminencí (AUDIO: Masterplan) Vládce ji využil k vytvoření velkého správce Waltera Vincenta na základě jejího otce. Vládcovi její zpěv přišel otravný. Molly se s Doktorem rozloučila poté, co se předpokládalo, že by jejich společné cestování ohrožovalo celý vesmír. Následně ji Narvin umístil do jejího správného místa a času na Zemi. (AUDIO: Rule of the Eminence) V nové Dalecké časové linii byla Molly roku 1961 v Moskvě, kde byla známá pod jménem „Mary Carter“. Rastel ji nařídil, aby se postarala o osmého Doktora. Ze začátku ho nepoznávala, ale to byl pouze klam. Vládce po ní chtěl, aby stabilizovala tuto časovou linii. Ona však věděla, že něco s Daleckou invazí Země není v pořádku, protože znala budoucnost. (AUDIO: Master of the Daleks) Poté, co Dalek časový kontrolér vzal Liv a Molly na Oko Orionu, začala být nemocná. Když se s ní Doktor znovu setkal, začalo ji být lépe. Řekla mu, že chce, aby zastavil Daleky. Také se snažila zastavit Anyu. Její oči naposledy potemněly, což ji umožnilo kontrolovat TARDIS. Díky retrogenitorovým částicím byla stále napojena na Časového kontroléra. Kdyby jeden z nich zemřel, zemřeli by oba. Obětovala svůj život, aby tak Časový kontrolér zemřel, a pak se stala součástí Eminence. Použila spojení Časového kontroléra s časovým vírem a poslala Eminenci na konec vesmíru. Pak Doktor a Liv vzali její tělo zpět do Irska. (AUDIO: Eye of Darkness) Odkaz Když měl osmý Doktor regenerovat na jeho další inkarnaci na Karnu, tak Molly byla poslední mezi jeho minulými společníky, na kterou si vzpomněl. (TV: ''Noc Doktorova'') Dvanáctý Doktor viděl Molly mezi jeho společníky, když byla Bernice Summerfieldová zasažena chrononovou energií v pyramidě Eternie. (PRÓZA: Generace velkého třesku) Poznámky Molly je jediná irská společnice, kterou kdy Doktor měl, ať už v jakémkoliv médiu. es:Molly O'Sullivan en:Molly O'Sullivan Kategorie:Společníci osmého Doktora Kategorie:Lidé Kategorie:Lidé, kteří byli v Doktorově TARDIS Kategorie:Jedinci z 19. století Kategorie:Jedinci z 20. století Kategorie:Váleční veteráni Kategorie:Váleční veteráni 1. světové války Kategorie:Lidský zdravotnický personál